Schnee Küsst
by Whitecherry212
Summary: It's winter in Vienna, though that hasn't stopped Gilbert from going and visiting a certain Austrian, even if he gets sick. What will become of the mess that occurs? Rated M for smut, cursing  in German mostly , etc.


The cold weather of Wein seemed to seep through the clothing of the albino walking down the streets. Vendors were trying their damn hardest to sell their wares in the frozen torrent falling down upon the city; cooked food steaming many items with a thin layer or ice or frost upon them. Why the fuck was what he was wearing even fashionable? Gilbert's stockings, pants, and shoes were soaked from the wetness of the snow, a blue tinge starting to appear on his face. "Verdamnt! Why the fuck am I even trying to visit Specs? He fucking hates me~!" But Gilbert Beilschmidt knew the exact reason behind his visit. He could stand to stay away anymore; those violet eyes always flashing at him and those lips...damn it, those lips he wanted kissing, tasting his own. Slowly in the distance, a large manor house rose into view, snow upon the eaves. "He'd better be home..."

Light music range through a brunette's ears as the ivory keys were pressed down by delicate fingers. The new pieces by Mozart were pure genius. The shifts between sharps and flats, intonation of notes, to Roderich Edelstein it was a masterpiece. But the quiet peace of his house was something that his heart did not wish for at the time...what he craved he did not know. "Nein, I know, yet I shouldn't" the brunette shook his head, a lone strand of hair sticking up and bobbing as Roderich worked hard to rid his mind of those thoughts. Then the doorbell rang...

"Verdammen sie Roderich! Open the Gott damn door! I'm fucking freezing out here!" Gilbert whined as he rang the doorbell three more times, before it was silently opened up to him. Deep violet eyes hidden behind glasses stared in shock before finally moving aside to let the half-frozen Preuße into the warm interior."Why are you here?" Roderich asked before moving into the kitchen and quickly returning back with a tray of hot tea and slices of sachertorte. Grinning, Gilbert replied; "Damn Pansy-ass! You make it sound like it's a bad thing. I just can't visit so that you can get a dose of Awesomeness and get that fucking stick out of your ass? Oh, excuse me, I meant that to be the damn pole in your ar-"  
"Out."  
"What! You just can't kick me out like that!"  
"Gilbert...this is my house, of course I c-" By now Gilbert had moved, jumping onto the Austrian and pinning him down by straddling to prevent movement. "Roddy, I don't think you're in any position to be kicking me out..." Pink haze had formed now onto the brunette's face as he helplessly tried to shove off the albino on top of him. "Get. Off. NOW." But the Prussian only leaned close and whispered, " WHat if I have you where I want you?"

Roderich's heart was pounding now, fear replaced with shock as he simply tried to mouth something to say, anything. "Gilbert...Schließen Sie ab...you must be sick from the cold..." Those words were so painful to say in his eyes. Quickly, Gilbert pulled away, pain seen obviously in his red eyes. "I don't think I would lie about this with you Roderich," He leaned gently down, kissing the other's lips softly, rejoicing in their delectable taste. The brunette only nodded in response before kissing back, licking and nipping at the albino's pink lips. Gladly they were parted, Roderich's tongue slipping inside before fighting in a battle for dominance. "I hab...di gean...," the Austrian moaned into the kiss, while Gilbert blinked in confusion before smiling back into the kiss. "Ja, ich liebe dich mein Lieber."

As their kiss grew more and more passionate, it was a moment before Roderich realized that the other man had moved away from straddling him and now lifted him close to his pale arms. "W-Was? Nicht...nein...sollte ich," he begged as Gilbert held him close in his arms. "Nein, you are mine, only mine Roderich. I will make sure of this." A feral look of hunger was in those ruby eyes that were staring down at the brunette. But it was only a moment before the two were in Roderich's room, the Austrian gently tossed upon the duvet covers. "Gilbert...please," but deep down within him was a spark that seemed to kindle the passion. Lips were brushing his ear, whispering sweet nothings- "Please what? What is it you want mein Lieber?"

Roderich shuddered at the warm breath blown upon him, a wave of pleasure and lust passing through his very core. There would no way this can happen, no what it should, not ever with Gilbert. It was wrong; they truly hated one another! "Don't...just don't." But the red flames dancing across his face would not leave, and the passion would not disperse. It felt so right, as if nothing was wrong. Gilbert only moved down to his neck, pulling the cravat away with his teeth before licking the creamy, exposed flesh. "Nein, I don't want to leave you...Besides, I believe," a hand reached down, brushing the bulge located in the brunette's trousers, "That you would rather that I not leave."

The Austrian was a scarlet shade of red now, matching almost exactly to the Prussian's eyes. Damn it, where was it that he lost all self control? He nodded, sighing slightly- "J-Ja...you're right." Gilbert could only grin in contentment before groping once more to hear the brunette gasp again. "Then shall I meine Liebe? Relieve you of your stress?" Of course, the Prussian knew the answer, whether Roddy would acknowledge it or not. "Ahnn~ I-I don't know G-Gilbert...whatever you want," Roderich whined, covering his bright face with his arm.

Frowning, Gilbert moved away the arm. "Do not hide your face Roderich my love...I love it. But now~" His hand moved once again, this time unfastening the silver button before throwing the pants he had pulled off of the other to the floor. His own quickly came off, fingers tapping the brunette's lips. "If you would...or must I do everything?" Silver hair moved, so that lips were biting and licking the other's neck, leaving the Prussian's mark upon the flushed skin. Roderich would be his...and he would be the only one to have him...Gilbert would make damn sure of it.

The fingers were roughly sucked on, whimpers and groans elected from the albino. Finally they were soon enough pulled away, the red eyes ordering Roderich to finish undressing. By minutes, all clothes were scattered onto the floor, with glasses on the nightstand. "Gilbert...b-bitte...just don't make me wait...please." His own violet eyes were darkened into a haze of lust, as gently the Prussian slid one finger inside of him, moving it about before adding in a second an scissoring. Loud moans escaped from the brunette's lips as eventually a third finger entered, curling and stretching, trying to find that one spot. "You are enjoying this much more than I thought you would, mein Lieber~" Gilbert panted softly, pulling out his fingers.

By now, the two were both erect, tongues once again in their war. Gilbert, panting and smiling, spit upon his had before rubbing the saliva on his member. "This will only hurt a bit...just remember..." he whispered, before pushing himself away. A startled yelp of pain resonated from Roderich's lips, Gilbert only grunting and saying, " Gott...Roddy...so tight..." There were slight moans and whines of delight from both of them, only to be continually shushed by kisses. The albino pulled out, before pushing again, slowly until the look of pain had dissipated from his lover's face. Only then did he start to speed up.

"Nnngh...Gilbert! Bitte! Faster!" The Austrian screamed, moaning and panting, the other's hand pumping his own member to the same pace as his movement. The thrusting sped up, both bodies slick with sweat and radiating heat. "I want to hear you Roddy~"  
"Gilbert! Please! I-I'm almost going to..." The Prussian knew what he meant, he was almost there. One more thrust, before their voices screamed out one another's names. Creamy white liquid was sprayed upon each of them as Gilbert pulled out and falling to the Austrian's side. Slowly, Roderich moved over, before licking small amounts on the Prussian's face away. "Gilbert...I love you," his breathless words hung for eternity before there was one last kiss as they soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
